89503
by tlangster
Summary: One fateful day in Danville a tornado struck, wiping out Danville's population or at least the majority of it . Now a rebuilt Danville is under watchful eyes, looking for an antagonist looking to exterminate the full population of Danville.
1. Prolouge

prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE PHINEAS AND FERB TV SHOW NOR DO I HAVE ANY TYPE OF AGREEMENT WITH THEM. THIS IS STRICTLY FANFIC. PLEASE DO NOT COPY, YOU WILL REGRET IT.

**POV 3RD PERSON**

It was a stormy day in Danville. Also dangerous, there was a tornado heading right for it. Everyone had made a break for the safe-rooms, except for Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Perry, and some of their friends.

"Well this is odd. Danville has never had a tornado blow through here before." Phineas said. "Yes, it is odd..." Ferb replied. "Hey, guys..." she said, facing a different way. The boys slowly turned their heads...

To see the tornado, already debris was flying around it. "Quick – get into the safe-rooms!" Phineas said. Ferb and Perry, as well as some of their friends, complied. But Isabella continued taking readings. "Well, that's odd..." she said. "That is quite a weird tornado pattern." All of a sudden she was sucked up into the vortex. "HELP!" she screamed. Phineas looked back, seeing Isabella being sucked in. He could do nothing. Isabella knew. Phineas got one last glance before running inside. It would be a day nobody would forget.

Phineas and his friends climbed out of the safe-room. "Wait – where's Isabella?" Ferb said. "Well, if she isn't already dead or 20 cities away, she will be spinning in the tornado." Phineas replied, obviously pained. Ferb understood. They looked at the house. It was destroyed. Everything was a wreck, including half of the safe-room. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were the only survivors of that, at least in their own household. Their mother and father had been the first to go, then Isabella. They went to all the houses to try to see what was left of Danville. Out of nearly 1,000,000 people there, there were perhaps 300 people now. Phineas did not cry, however he was saddened and scared.

**The end of the prolouge! What happened to Isabella? Find out soon!**

**Be sure to review and follow this story!**


	2. 2 A New Beginning

**Chapter One : Devestaded Danville**

**DISCLAIMER HERE AS ALWAYS TO SAY I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB, THOUGH I WISH I DID! ANYHOW, TO THE STORY!**

"How many we got, Ferb?" Phineas asks, worriedly. "10." Ferb replied softly. It had been a full day since the tornado struck Danville. Isabella was sucked in, dead, and other than maybe a few survivors the town had been destroyed and all its people killed. The buildings were devastated and there was little hope for survival. Phineas and Ferb had managed to scout out Perry, Gretchen, Adyson, Perry, Melissa, and a few others, no adults btw, all the adults had managed to be wiped out. Phineas walked in pain and sadness, they all did. "Man, I will never forget yesterday, that's for sure." Phineas chuckles. They make it to a mountain and see that there is a city that wasn't destroyed!

'

"Quick! We need to get there – now!" Phineas says! They walk there. The place is deserted, meaning that they evacuated. But there is food and water to last, and the plumbing works, the last area of the tri-state area. "Survivors of Danville, I declare this city New Danville!"

**1Year Later...**

The city of New Danville is thriving. People are bustling around and the city is happy. Eventually people flocked there to fix the town. The centerpiece is a statue of Isabella, with plaques of all the people that died in the tornado's names, and there was a plaque for the 10 survivors. Luckily the mayor of Danville survived and took over New Danville. It was a happy place. But it was mysterious as well. People had sighted a maniac in the streets, threatening to take over New Danville, going by the name Heinz Doofenshmirtz. But people disclaimed this as he disappeared, however a Heinz Doofenshmirtz did live in the building built to look vaguely like Ferb's Head.

And other sightings had been reported as well, an assasin, a shadow in the night, seen with a red light emitting from it, could be seen looking over New Danville. But this rumor was not disclaimed, and Phineas accepted it after his encounter with it...

"_I just know that rumor isn't true, I know it. I can prove it. I will walk these streets all night, not like I have anyone to stop me." I say to myself. I am looking all around. But... What is that? Is it... It's looking right at me! I need to run – NOW!_

And tonight was no exception. Phineas saw it. But this time he decided to take action. He would find out what was stalking the streets, one way or another. He was Phineas Flynn, he could do anything, including building a spy suit. Once he completed it (which only took like 30 minutes) he walked out.

It was looking over the high-point of the city. Danville had been rebuilt better than it was built. It looked amazing. The shadow turned around. Now as we get a better look, it is a person, wearing a high-tech suit with high-tech gadgets. It heard something because it turns the corner...

… As we see Phineas on the opposite corner. The person walks away... But Phineas follows.

**What will happen next? Who is this person? Why am I asking you because I know how what it will be? Find out next! Please Rate & Review**


	3. The Secrets Part One

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. IF I DID THEN IT WOULD BE ACTIONY NOT SILLY-Y. NOW BACK TO THE STORY...

**Author's Note : Sorry for not adding new chapters, I have been caught up in other things. To make up for it I am making a special chapter for you guys, that will be having you learn a lot about this fan fiction story. **

Phineas looked at the figure from a distance. It was... scanning the city? _Looking for something, _Phineas thought. He didn't dare follow it, as it would be likely to spot him, and it was obviously armed. He simply watched it. It all of a sudden pulled out a phone. Phineas used a listening device to see what it was. "Agent #89503, what are your results?" A voice said. "Usual. I don't see a damn thing. Whatever he has got planned, he is hiding it well." the thing responded. Phineas thought, _That sounds familiar. Really familiar_. Phineas continued listening. "Well, find out what his plans are. The disappearances of this city, and the fact that more and more people are flocking to it, is a bad combination. Find out where he is, and eliminate him." the first voice said. "Affirmative." the second voice responded. Phineas moved to take a look, but all of a sudden the thing looked in his direction. He ducked before it could see him. _That was close,_Phineas thought. He continually listened in. "Let's see, this could be a possible base location. I will set up here." the thing said. It was in front of the abandoned factory. The thing used a lock pick to get inside. The thing entered, and Phineas followed. He didn't get to the door in time, it shut and locked and any brute force attempt to get inside would alert whoever was in there.

Phineas climbed up the wall and made it to a hatch. Through this hatch he would be able to access the maintenance ports used by managers here to spy on the employees. (And yes, it is a weird factory building.). Phineas looked in and saw that whoever it was was setting up a laptop. The laptop was an unknown one, but that's not what's important. Anyhow, Phineas went up the hatch as the thing went upstairs. It placed a futon, along with some photos of... _me._ Phineas thought. But who is this... Phineas all of a sudden clicked the facts together as he saw who it was.

Isabella.

**The following events take place after the prologue ended. **

Isabella's POV:

I wake up. It is cold and dark. I am afraid. I was taking a closer look at the tornado because it seemed... fake. I don't know where I am, I should be dead. I can't move, I am restrained to the wall. Please... help me... Please...

**One day later...**

I am going to get out of here, or else I shall surely starve. One... Two... "Three!" Isabella shrieked as she pulled free of the restraints. She ran out, attacking several other people with malice. No control, she knocks them all unconscious. She is about to walk into the hallway when a tall man looks down upon her. "Follow me." the man says. Isabella follows. Scared.

**11 Months later...**

"Training session complete, please exit the chamber." a computerized voice reads. Isabella climbs out. It looks like we are in a high-tech military base. Isabella was inducted into the military. Although she is no longer referred to as Isabella, rather she is known as 89503, or her nickname, Dark. She is obviously in a uniform, not the girls little pink dress she was in 11 months ago. She is also obviously high in rank, as she has many medals. She gets called over. "I have something for you 89503." a voice says.

**½ month later...**

"I accept the mission." 89503 responds. "Good. Also, if you let your identity slip to someone like Phineas, one of the persons in charge, there is a good chance that it could cause a large amount of publicity, which could have Heinz accelerating his plans with nothing to stop him, no resistance." the man standing there replies. "I know. I still accept the mission in New Danville." Isabella says. "And if anybody tries to take my identity..." she says. The man nods. "Wipe them out."

**Now back to present times.**

Phineas is shocked. This '89503' was a dead girl! _This is impossible, Phineas thought. Isabella died that day, no question about it. She was sucked into the tornado. How is this possible?_

**Excited for more? It will be coming soon! Please rate, favorite and follow, and etc. to this video (AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!)**

**Also contact me via PM if you have any questions or concerns.**


End file.
